A Leap of Faith
by meantsomethinglikethat
Summary: Set immediately after 2x25, with where Nick takes Jess after they leave the wedding. My first ever fanfiction. Love this show so much! :) *These characters aren't mine. :) Now complete! I'll be starting something new soon. :)
1. Chapter 1

As he drove, Nick reached over to take Jess' hand in his own. Feeling her cool fingers intertwine with his naturally, he sighed deeply, so thankful that he caught her before she drove herself home. He turned his head to catch her eyes for as long as he dared; she had her head leaned back against the seat and was watching him, too. Silently, he thanked Winston for the push, and considered his father's role in his recent behavior. Remembering his words so many years ago, his advice to not think too much, as well as the pattern of running away he'd inherited from him. He wondered if his dad hadn't passed, if he and Jess would be on this path now. Thinking about him so much (and how short life is) had made Nick take risks recently that he didn't think he would have taken a year ago.

He reveled in the fact that Jess had made the move to keep this thing going, and that he'd not foughtagainst the magnetic pull of his body to hers. She was such an amazing, beautiful, enormous part of his life now. Tendrils of self-doubt started to creep in as he realized there was still no resolution to his "messiness," but he glanced at her again, taking in her tired but true smile, and her luminous eyes, swollen from crying. He told himself to suck it up and believe that she must see something in him and a possibility for them, to have been upset at the idea of calling it. _ Don't overthink this, Miller. Don't think your way out of a good thing. Some pretty fantastic stuff is happening lately when you stop thinking so goddamn much._

Jess was quiet as well. She closed her eyes, exhausted by the emotional events of the day already, and even more so from crying. The euphoria she experienced when Nick didn't say no caused adrenaline to course through her body, however, and though she was physically tired, she was nowhere near falling asleep. Being kissed by Nick Miller touched all of her nerves, made her feel more grounded than ever and out of her own body all at once. Their undeniable passion was more than she'd ever experienced with anyone before, and while it scared her a little to think of moving forward, she felt sick momentarily, realizing they almost let it go. _Who are you kidding_, Jess thought to herself. _ You know it doesn't matter what he does, what he wears, what your Dad thinks. You know you've been falling for him slowly for a long time._ She started thinking back through her feelings over the past months, acknowledging her jealousy over Shane...then realizing it went beyond that. _You know you didn't like him with Angie, either. Or Julia. Or Caroline. Was it just that you thought they were all wrong for him?_ She decided it might not be so cut and dry, but her feelings had definitely evolved over time from those of a roommate, to a friend, and somewhere along the line, to a blurry definition mixing a best friend with someone she was deeply attracted to, the one person she couldn't picture her life without.

Jess' thoughts were interrupted as Nick squeezed her hand and the car started to slow. She opened her eyes to discover that although they'd made no plans about where to drive, they were at a beach, secluded and dusky. "Nick?" Jess looked at him curiously.

Nick was still holding her hand. "It's been awhile since I was the guy who didn't hold the wallets. I felt like another trip to the beach with you."

Jess smiled but held his eyes apprehensively. "Schmidt gave me strict instructions to not just wash this sari, Nick. I don't know if I'm supposed to get it wet!"

"Then don't wear it in the water, Jessica." Nick's eyes smoldered and he held her gaze for another long moment, before finally letting go of Jess' hand long enough to open the door and make his way around the car to let her out.

"Nick, we're at a public beach. Anyone could walk by at anytime." Jess laughed as he opened her door. She turned to face him and he leaned against the frame, reclaiming her hands.

"That's true. And we don't want sand getting anywhere hard to reach, either. Still, I feel like taking a walk with you." Nick drew her up and started walking toward the beach with her. He noticed her sari dragging, turned and scooped her up easily.

Jess laughed again and put her arm around his neck. She stared up into his face, remembering what happened the last time he carried her like this. _ Calm yourself down, Jessica. He just told you earlier this evening, it's not like we're in love. Yeah, we uncalled it, but he still hasn't told you how he feels, so stop staring at him like he's the only person you ever want to be with again._ Jess gulped and pressed her face into Nick's neck. Her eyes wide, she felt her heart starting to beat faster and her thoughts started flying._ Right? Because that would be crazy. You haven't even been able to talk about what this is. Yes, there is amazing physical chemistry and he's your best friend. That doesn't mean this is going to work out. Don't you dare fall for him yet._

Nick's breath caught as Jess tucked her face against him. He tightened his grip and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, the beat of her heart against him, the scent of her hair and the ocean intermingling for what he thought might possibly be the nicest smell he'd ever experienced. _Easy there, fella. She might have just asked you to not walk away from this, but we don't know what this is yet. She is quite literally the most perfect thing in your life and the best thing you have going for you, so don't mess it up. You have to tell her how you feel before she gives up on you for good. There's a good chance she'll walk away when she hears it, because you have nothing to offer her and you're already way too deep. But better sooner rather than later; it'll only get harder to watch her leave the more you fall in..._ Nick stopped abruptly. "This looks like a good place, whatdya think?

He lowered Jess to her feet gently and shrugged off his jacket, spreading it out for her. Then he sank into the sand and she settled onto Schmidt's worst suit jacket, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She reached for his hand, but the silence of their walk made her apprehensive, and she turned to look up into his eyes nervously. "Thanks for the walk, Nick. It's beautiful out here tonight."

He swallowed hard as he nodded. "There's no one I'd rather be with tonight than you, Jess." Her eyes searched his, and he took a deep breath, chuckling nervously. _Do it, Miller. Don't let this opportunity go. She's waiting for you._ "In fact, I have a confession. I've been thinking it over, and I want to tell you what I wrote on my valet ticket. I'm ready."

Jess opened her eyes wider and sat up, turning more to face him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Nick, afraid to lose his courage, looked down and pressed on. "'A leap of faith with the one person I can't live without.' That's what I wrote. Honestly, Jess, I'm really scared of ruining our friendship. I know I'm not good enough for you and I'm terrified of what happens when you realize I'm not enough. But from the moment I met you, there's been something between us. And the more time passes, the more time I spend with you and the closer we get - I just can't let anything hold me back anymore. I want to be good enough for you and I'll do whatever it takes. I have some ideas already. I just...I can't go back to the way things were before I allowed myself to start falling for you." He decided to stop before he rambled all night and finally met her eyes, taking another deep breath and preparing himself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess's heart had started beating even faster when Nick started to speak, and as he began his confession of what he'd written on his valet ticket, she could hear her blood pounding in her veins. She forced herself to pay attention, to hear his words, but by the time he got to "falling for you," she was glad he stopped speaking, because she wasn't sure she could focus anymore.

Jess watched Nick carefully for another moment, examining his eyes now that he'd lifted them to meet hers. In them, she saw fear, honesty, hope, lust and affection. She knew how difficult it was for him to talk about his feelings, and how deeply he feared that he wasn't good enough for her. Her father hadn't helped that - though he genuinely like Nick and would have said the same (or worse) about any man who wanted to be with Jess, his words had fed Nick's insecurities.

Thoughts raced desperately through Jess's mind, and she wanted to tell Nick how very important he'd become to her - how she'd connected with him immediately in a different way than Winston and Schmidt after she moved in, how he was the first one she wanted to share things with, and about all the potential she saw in him to become the man he wanted to be. How she wasn't sure exactly when it had started, but that she was falling for him, too. But her body competed with her mind in an effort to demonstrate how she felt, and before she could say anything, she placed a palm on Nick's cheek, rubbing her thumb over the scruff that had developed. She felt him suck in his breath, and she swiftly pressed herself against him, pushing him backward into the sand and climbing atop him. Jess bent to kiss Nick, with an urgency that felt different than before, and a tenderness than she hoped spelled out how important his words had been to her.

In the split second while Jess stared at him after his confession, Nick saw glimpses of his history with his gorgeous best friend in front of him. He saw her sitting on their couch when they agreed to let her move in. He felt himself touch her waist to wake her after they spent the night on the beach, when he'd feared he might have cancer. Heard her telling him they didn't have to settle when he was planning to move out of the loft. Remembered the kiss in the hallway, so full of passion and desire, and the night they spent together when they learned their chemistry extended beyond kissing. He began to think he might have made a mistake. How could he possibly do anything to risk losing Jess in his life at all? _Stupid, man, stupid. You should have let her be the first one to..._

Then her hand was on his cheek, and suddenly he was on his back in the sand, Jess straddling him with resolve and kissing him. Same passion and chemistry, but something more also - a sweetness and level of emotion that hadn't been there before. Nick placed a hand on her back, pressing her body to him, and let his other hand get lost in her curls. Jess half moaned, half whimpered into his mouth as he felt her body slide against his hardness, and Nick wondered what had taken him so long to get to this place.

****Moments (or minutes?) later, Jess broke their kiss and bent toward Nick's ear. "Best friends...maybe more? I'm ready to find out." He pushed her back gently to look in her eyes. "That's what I wrote on my ticket," she breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Nick had to convince himself he'd really heard what Jess just said. _You've had a long day, man. Did she really just tell you that she's been open to something more than just this insane physical relationship? _He searched the loveliest blue eyes he'd ever seen, and realized there was definitely more than lust between them. He imagined she couldn't possibly look at anyone else like this - he'd certainly never seen it on her face before. He brushed a curl from her cheek and sat up, taking her face into his strong hands and kissing her in the softest, most loving way he knew. He wanted more than a fling with this woman, more than something casual and undefined. She deserved better. _Maybe I do too. Maybe this is finally my chance. We're very different people, but we complement each other. I think we need each other. _

Before tonight, Jess hadn't been sure she'd ever tell Nick what she wrote. But after his confession, just knowing that he wanted more from her, that he considered her the most important person in her life - that changed everything. She'd been so nervous and uncertain - the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the "loft dynamic" with these three men who had taken her in. She knew they would do anything for her and they'd helped her grow in this new chapter of her life. And after having Spencer break her heart, it had been hard for Jess to really open herself up to truly falling in love again. She'd seen herself possibly marrying Spencer, and he'd never envisioned that for them - and what's worse, she'd misread that situation to the end. Jess was terrified of making a mistake like that again, unwittingly giving her heart to someone who didn't care. Hearing Nick tell her tonight, unprovoked, that they were essentially on the same page with how they felt and what they wanted, made her want to take a chance despite everything she had to lose. There was just something about him that was irresistible to her - the combination of masculinity, passion and a little brokenness that she was drawn to mend.

"Hey, Nicholas? Would you take a girl home?" Jess whispered. "I'm exhausted. I just want to go home with you, take off this sari and fall into bed."

Nick laughed. "Sounds like a good plan to me." He stood and brushed sand from himself, then lifted her to her feet and couldn't help but kiss her again. She reached both arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. The small humming sigh Jess made when he finally pulled away was like music to Nick's ears. _ I could get used to this._

He swept her off her feet again and started walking back to the car, feeling her snuggle closely against him. The drive back was quiet and Nick was almost beginning to think Jess was falling asleep next to him, but the hand he was holding squeezed his. Jess spoke suddenly and he could tell maybe she'd been thinking about it for awhile before deciding to go for it. "So, what are we calling this?"

Nick had been thinking about it himself while driving, and reminding himself to not run. "Well, let's see. We're sleeping together. We went to a wedding together today - well, most of a wedding. When I thought we called it, I felt terrible, and when I found you outside, I felt so relieved, like I got a chance to fix a mistake. I have feelings for you, Jess, and I'm excited about where this could go. I think...I think that makes you my girlfriend. What do you think?" He held his breath and glanced over at her.

"That feels good to me." Jess felt her mouth curve into a smile, then she gasped and reached for the armrest as the car suddenly swerved to the curb. A driver behind them honked the horn loudly and gave Nick the finger as they passed. "Nick, what are you doing?!"

Nick had a slightly wild look in his eyes, his lips slightly parted and desire written on his face - a look Jess had come to know about her roommate (_no, boyfriend_). She heard his breathing deepen and barely had time to register what was happening as he swiftly leaned across the seat, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. His hands were everywhere at once and she whimpered as his fingers brushed over parts of her that ached. He clearly couldn't get enough of her, and the knowledge made Jess feel shamelessly aroused and confident. She kissed along his jaw to his ear and traced it with her tongue, enjoying his sharp intake of breath. "Take me home, Nicholas," she whispered huskily.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess wasn't sure how they made it home without getting in an accident, because she and Nick couldn't keep their eyes or hands off of each other. "Eyes on the road, hands on the wheel, Miller," Jess had laughed as Nick corrected the steering again. "We have all night." Her words did relax Nick, but they also filled him with anticipation and something else he couldn't quite name. He thought about it for awhile and realized probably the best description was bliss. The last several weeks exploring things with her, while nerve-wracking, had brought him more happiness than he could remember in a long time - and having some definition to what had been going on between them added a layer of peace.

They held hands until they made it to the elevator, and before the doors shut, Nick backed Jess into the wall and didn't stop until he could feel every curve of her body against his own. He placed both of his hands against the elevator wall on either side of her, and rested his forehead on hers. "You look so good in that shade of blue, Jessica. It's almost going to be a shame to take it off." He felt her shudder as he pressed kisses against the bare skin of her neck, tasting her and gently sucking her flesh. _ The very fact that you get to do this to her right now means something's going right for you, man. You haven't been able to take your eyes or your mind off of her for two years, and now you're getting to spend a second night with her, so all is good in your world._

Jess grasped Nick's shirt and lifted, enjoying the smell of detergent, his soap and some lingering ocean notes as she struggled to get her hands on his skin. She raked her fingers gently up his sides and smiled as he groaned into her neck. His kisses shot warmth through her body and straight to one area in particular. The elevator door opened and she took his hand to drag him toward the loft, forcing him to abandon her neck for the moment.

Jess dropped her keys as Nick distracted her, kissing her earlobe while she struggled to open the lock. He bent to retrieve them, and found the right key to open the door in one sure movement. The silence of the loft was exactly what they both hoped for, and as soon as the door shut, Nick realized they were alone and he intended to make the most of it. "Come here," he growled, and as he lifted Jess to him, her legs circled his waist instinctively and her fingers tangled in his hair. The weight of their earlier confessions had lifted, and Jess kissed him hungrily, biting gently into his bottom lip and causing him to bump into the wall on the way to the hallway. "Jesus, Jess." Her throaty laugh made him want her even more.

They reached their rooms and stopped as they noticed there were notes on both doors. Jess carefully unhooked her legs and dropped lightly to her feet, getting closer to examine the note on her own door in the dim light.

**_Jess,_**

**_Sorry I missed you after the wedding, but you looked busy. I promise I'll work on letting you live your life, but I'll always be protective. It's my job. Thanks for letting me stay with you - come home for a visit soon._**

**_Love, Dad_**

Nick was reading his own note.

**_Nick,_**

**_Yeah, I know your real name. She talks enough about you that I should by now. I still don't like the idea of you with my Jess and she will always be too good for you. But as I happened to be leaving the hotel, I saw you two outside, and I can't do anything that would take that look off her face. Do me a favor and do something with your life before she brings you to Portland._**

**_Bob_**

_**PS. If you hurt her, you know I'll kill you, right? Because I will. I have my best men on surveillance. Any man who has a chance with my daughter better treat her like the jewel that she is.**_

Jess peered around Nick, reading his note. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Nick, this is amazing!"

"What, that your father knows I'm not good enough for you and wants to kill me? That's pretty awesome, I guess." Nick's shoulders slumped and he shoved his hands in his pockets as self-doubt crept back in. _Goddamn, Bob. You figured out just how to stick around here to ruin things even after your flight left._

Jess stepped around Nick to get between him and the note. She pressed her palms to his chest and looked into his worried face, laughing as she tried to explain. "Nick, you don't understand. That note is like his blessing! He might not say it in so many words, but my dad wants me to be happy and...well, he saw that you make me happy. He practically just welcomed you to the family in that note." She stopped, nervous she might have just said too much too soon, but she perked as she noticed some relief flood Nick's face.

"Are you sure, Jess? I guess he didn't try to take you back home with him...and he's not still camped out between our rooms." Nick's eyes lingered on Bob's last sentence. _As if I wasn't already completely aware of that._

"Yes, completely! Here, Nick, look at my note. He basically invited you along on my next trip home. You guys got along great all morning here, too, before you decided it was a swell idea to tell him you slept with his daughter. He'll get over the protective father thing. He likes you!" Jess's voice changed from sunny and reassuring to a more sultry tone, and she began loosening the top of sari slowly. "But what matters, here, right now, is that_ I_ like you. And that your hands are in your pockets right now, instead of somewhere on me. Can we fix that?" She began unwrapping luxurious sky-blue fabric and letting it pool on the hallway floor around her feet.

Nick doubted seriously that Bob liked him anymore, or that he would ever "get over" the overprotective father thing. Nick knew he wouldn't, if he had a daughter, especially one so quirky and beautiful and full of life as Jess. But as he watched her stand in the hallway, slowly and methodically revealing her body to him in such a sensual way, Bob drifted from his mind completely. He froze in place, watching her drop the last length of material to the floor and confidently lift her blouse over her head. She stood in front of him in lacy purple matching bra and panties, and the cognizant part of his brain reminded him that she'd been wearing the same bra during the True American game, the night he'd thrown caution to the wind and kissed her right here in this hallway. The night he let go of months of built-up reservations and restraint, not realizing that once he kissed her like that, there'd be no way back for him.

He closed the distance between them and backed her into her bedroom door, opening the doorknob and kissing her, hungrily, as he drove them toward her bed. His hands skimmed her waistband, slid up her back, across her breasts - making her breathing deepen as she struggled to loosen his tie. She whimpered as he brushed his fingers across the front of her bra, teasing her nipples. She started to drop to the bed, but stopped short when she knocked something over with her foot and heard a crinkling noise coming from beneath her. She realized she was almost sitting on a bag she didn't remember leaving on her bed, and something wet was spreading underneath her feet. "What the hell?" Nick stopped, unsure of what was going on, until Jess clicked on the light on her bedside table.

Two plastic bags were on the edge of Jess's bed, with a note propped against them. A bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice was on the floor in front of the bed, next to a spilled glass pitcher that had held orange juice. "What is with all these notes!?" Nick yelled. "And why did your dad leave us champagne? That's really weird, Jess."

Jess picked up the note and noticed Schmidt's distinctive script. "It's not from my dad, Nick! Schmidt left it. Look."

**_Well, this is clearly a thing now, so I guess I might as well embrace it. It's on both of you if the loft dynamic is ruined, though. You'll have to work out who leaves amongst yourselves._**

**_I had a special night planned with Elizabeth, but now she and Cecelia are forcing me to choose between them, so I made the obvious choice and ran away. I'm going to check on Winston in the hospital (he's fine, but they're keeping him overnight) and then I'm going to sleep in the office tonight so they don't come looking for me here. _**

**_Enjoy the loft, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Get it all out of your system so no one else has to see it later._**

Jess looked into the first bag and noticed an assortment of condoms, packaged sex toys, silk scarves, and handcuffs, before she was afraid to look any further. The other bag held two champagne glasses, whipped cream, strawberries, a bulk pack of batteries, and a jar of pickles.

"That's a_ lot_ of batteries. And ew. What are the pickles for? " Jess laughed and wrinkled her nose.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Jess. Nice to see Schmidt leave all the options on the table for us, with the only restriction being not to do anything he wouldn't do." Nick took in Schmidt's idea of a picnic in front of them. "Thoughtful."

Jess grabbed a towel from her closet door and threw it over the orange juice, intending to clean it more thoroughly later. "Well, Nicholas, I'm all sticky. I think I need to take a shower." Nick rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and closed his eyes, mentally thanking Schmidt for the interruption. Then he felt a pull on his tie, and looked up to see her right in front of him, still wearing nothing but the best pieces of purple lace he'd ever seen. "Care to join me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nick scooped her up immediately (for the third time that night) and purposefully started off toward the bathroom. "I take that as a yes?" Jess chuckled.

"Well, you do have orange juice all over your feet. We don't want you tracking that all over the apartment." Nick had to focus and watch where he was going, because all he could pay attention to was the feel of her smooth skin underneath his fingers and the magnificent sight of the purple lace he must have thought of a hundred times recently. More than just being sexy as hell, he knew she'd chosen it for a very specific reason - to remind him of the first leap of faith he took with her. He wondered idly how many other secrets and inside jokes they'd enjoy together.

Nick lowered Jess to her feet and watched as she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. She stepped right in, bra and panties still on, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Coming in, Nicholas?"

Nick either forgot he was still dressed or didn't care, and obediently stepped into the shower after her. His hands found her bare flesh again, and he stood behind her, kissing her shoulder, up her neck and to her earlobe, hearing her soft sighs of pleasure. Jess turned to face him and he slipped his thumbs inside the purple waistband, pressing his fingers into her hips and pulling her toward him.

"I think you're a little overdressed, Nick."

Jess began with his tie, and staring into her eyes as water soaked his clothes and trickled down his back was making Nick feel a little dizzy. How many times had he imagined her while he was in the shower alone? More than he cared to admit to himself. He couldn't count the times he'd ended his night in here alone, imagining her smooth skin and petite body, seeing nothing but her familiar face in his mind as he found release.

Jess stared straight into his eyes as she slowly slid his tie from his collar and dropped it at their feet. She started unbuttoning his shirt next, but paused momentarily when he tilted her chin up, holding her eyes a moment longer, before kissing her deeply again.

The familiarity they were beginning to have with one another's body was intoxicating to Nick. _This is Jess,_ he thought. _I can't believe I've learned the right places to kiss to make her moan. _The thought gave him an overwhelming feeling of boldness and confidence. One hand still holding her hip and the other tracing her side and settling on her breast again, he began testing his theory with the hollow of her neck. "Nick..." Jess breathed.

He kissed upwards, pausing once to gently bite her neck and make her laugh. He locked eyes with her and smiled, but serious business was at hand. This was happening. "What's so funny, Miss Day?" he asked hoarsely, before kissing the spot between her jaw and ear, softly at first and then with a little more pressure.

Jess immediately stopped laughing and moaned deeply. "This is really unfair, Nick," she whispered. "You still have more clothes than me." She undid his last shirt button _God, he looked good in that white shirt and tie tonight_ and pushed the wet fabric back over his shoulders and down each arm. She stood on tip toe and leaned into him to press her lips to his, kissing him hard. She sucked in his top lip gently and then traced it with her tongue, causing him to groan and pull her even closer. He slid a hand up her back to undo her bra, but she stepped back a bit, trailing her hands down his chest and shaking her head slightly. Confusion passed over his face momentarily, but then Nick felt her fingers settle at his belt. _Christ. She is so ridiculously hot. I can't believe she's my girlfriend._

She held his eyes as she loosened his belt by feel and slid it from around his waist, dropping it lazily. Nick's breathing slowed and his mouth opened slightly as he felt her unbutton and unzip his pants, pushing them down until they dropped to the floor. He held his breath and closed his eyes as his boxers joined the pants, feeling the water run down his body as she helped him step out of his last articles of clothing.

"Breathe, Nicholas." She felt powerful and more sexy than she'd ever felt in her entire life. He made her feel like a goddess, capable of anything and willing to try everything.

He opened his eyes in time to see her, not returning to press her body against his as he'd expected, but instead settling gracefully to her knees on top of his discarded white shirt. He meant to tell her he couldn't possibly handle that, as turned on as he was and as badly as he ached for her. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a strangled groan as he felt her tongue, already tasting him experimentally.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess licked Nick's length, enjoying his reaction as he pressed a hand against the shower wall to brace himself. Water trickled down his skin and fell around her; the steaminess of the shower kept her comfortable. She looked up into his face as she teased her tongue around the tip, then wrapped her hand around him and took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

"Holy...Jess, for the love of God. I don't...I can't..." _ Is this my life now? What do I have to give up or do to keep this most beautiful, amazing woman in my life? _Nick couldn't string many coherent thoughts together, but he was in awe of her sexuality and confidence.

His words did nothing but encourage her, loving the way his body reacted to her efforts. She stroked him firmly and couldn't help but moan a little herself as she used her tongue - she couldn't help it, not hearing how much it was affecting him. "Jess...oh, God - I can't..." his voice warned, low and gravelled, but she desperately wanted nothing more than to push him over the edge.

The front door slamming and footsteps coming toward the bathroom is about the only thing that could have stopped Jess, and it did. Jess scrambled to her feet and they both froze, until they heard Cece's voice. "Jess?"

"Oh, Cece! I'm so glad it's you." Jess wasn't sure who she'd been expecting; maybe Schmidt coming back and changing his mind? She looked around, trying to decide what to do next.

"What?" Cece was a little surprised at the relief in her friend's voice. She sounded breathless.

"Nothing...sorry. Hold on, I'll be right out!" Jess and Nick looked at each other. He gave her a palms-up, as if to say he didn't know what to do either. She turned off the water.

"It's okay, Jess. I just needed to get out of my apartment. All my family is still there. Schmidt texted me and asked for some time to think about things, and told me he wouldn't be here...and I just needed to escape. I'm exhausted; I'm just going to go to his room and sleep. I just wanted you to know where I'd be and you haven't been answering your phone. Everything okay?" Cece hadn't seen Jess all evening, and thought she'd left the wedding with Nick.

"Yes, everything's...really amazing. Are you sure you don't need me?" Jess smiled as Nick's lip turned up at her words, and she pressed her finger against his mouth to keep him quiet. They were together now, but beyond the awkwardness of the situation, flaunting their new relationship in front of Cece after everything she'd been through today seemed cruel.

"No, Jess, I'll be fine. Promise. I just need to rest. Sleep well." Cece smiled to herself, remembering the sari on the floor in the hallway and noticing the buckle of a black belt peeking out from beneath the shower curtain. She turned to leave the bathroom. "Good night, Nick. Take good care of her."

Jess and Nick stared at each other for a moment, still silent as shocked expressions colored their faces. Then they started to laugh uncontrollably as they realized they'd been caught, and it didn't matter. "Will do. Night, Cece." Nick called after her, but she'd already disappeared through the loft to Schmidt's room, and they heard his door close behind her.

The laughter between them died off and Nick pushed a damp curl away from Jess's face and tucked it behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, thankful that interruptions no longer meant they had to lose the moment. Jess felt the desire between them return immediately, and she moved to turn the water back on, eager to finish what she'd started.

"Oh, hey, Jess, that's okay." He pulled her against him. "I have a lot of plans for you tonight, and I know I couldn't have taken much more of that anyway," he whispered in her ear. "It was...Jess, that was amazing. This has been the best shower I've ever had."

"Me too, Miller. Why didn't we start showering together a long time ago?" Jess was joking, but he read a slight note of seriousness in her eyes.

"Because I was an idiot, Jess." He reached for their towels outside of the shower and wrapped hers around her, tucking the end in snugly. His hands drifted downward slightly, grazing her breasts, and he let them linger. Jess shivered, stepping out of the shower and looking back to make sure he followed her to her room.

Walking behind her, he watched her body move in front of him - all long legs, soft pale flesh and wild curls. Nick thought of what an amazing night it had been so far with her. It was unthinkable now to him, that he had ever been able to be in the same proximity as Jess without experiencing this intense combination of lust and emotion.

Stepping into Jess's room, he closed the door behind them and watched Jess move the bags of Schmidt's sex accessories (sexcessories?) to the floor. She tossed back the covers of her bed and reached for a hair tie from the top of her dresser to pull her damp hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

Nick was filled with a rush of emotion as he watched this small act he had seen her perform, in all likelihood, hundreds of times. It brought a simple connection between Jess, powerful and confident sexual goddess, and Jess, his quirky and beautiful best friend and roommate, the person he'd put that dresser together for. Of course, he knew they were the same, but watching these two Jess's collide made Nick realize he'd been slowly falling in love with her since the day he met her. He was all in.

He realized he needed to tell her - now, rather than later. That way he could spare himself the painful memory of being with her tonight if she was weirded out by his too-soon declaration. It would be bad enough to recall their first amazing night together, but this one - their first encounter after giving some definition to their feelings - he knew he would relive the memories of this night for the rest of his life. He couldn't put himself through that if she rejected him, afterwards, later, whenever he decided was the right time to tell her. It would put his recovery from Caroline - a dull, distant memory - to shame and could ruin him, truly push him over the edge of brokenness. He let that thought sink in. _And what if she accepts you now, but ends things next week? Six months from now? Six years? Can you risk that? _He shook his head slowly, staring at the lovely figure in front of him. _How can I not?_

Jess watched Nick from the corner of her eye, staring at her as she pulled her hair up. The look on his face surprised her, a little - mostly because she'd never seen anyone she really cared about ever look at her with such intensity. She felt like he considered her the most beautiful, amazing thing he'd ever laid eyes on. The lust and slight trepidation, the breathlessness captured by his slightly open mouth - she'd seen very similar, incredibly sexy looks from him the night he kissed her in the hallway, the night he carried her from the elevator, and earlier this evening before he met her outside the hotel. But now she spotted a tenderness as well, and the simple love she felt radiating from his eyes was unmistakable. Earlier today, he'd choked on his words when he dismissed their circumstances. _ "'It's not like we're in love or anything.'" _ She'd been too filled with self-doubt and hurt to see it, but she realized now that she'd seen that type of self-preservation and denial from Nick anytime he was scared of something. _He loves me. He's in love with me. How long? _Just the knowledge that he felt that deeply for her forced Jess to allow the feelings she'd protected herself from since Spencer broke her heart. _ I'm in love with him too._

Nick crossed the room, touching her cheek, holding one hand in his. "Before we do this, I have something to tell you. I don't want you to freak out, though, but I understand if you do. I just need you to know that - Jess, this is not just sex. I'm falling in love with you." He paused to correct himself. "Have. I have fallen in love with you. I don't know for how long, exactly. But I think for awhile now. I just can't imagine you not being in my life and continuing down this path with you. I know we're just getting started, and it's okay if you're not there yet - I just need you to know, so if you don't think you feel-"

"Nick, I am so completely, ridiculously in love with you. Like, how did I not realize it before, in love." Jess placed her free hand on his chest, leaning against him and smiling up into his shocked face.

Part of him wanted to immediately dismiss her declaration as impossible, but the other part wanted to believe her desperately. He grasped her hand tighter and forced himself to look at the love sparkling in her blue eyes. She giggled, which elicited a chuckle from him as well, as relief flooded his body and he realized he'd been holding his breath.

"Are you serious? Don't laugh, Jess! I wasn't even sure I should say anything! You know it's hard for me to express my feelings. You let me walk out on a ledge here." He feigned indignation and pulled her closer.

****"I could tell, by the way you looked at me." She whispered into his neck, kissing it gently and feeling his body tense. "You're terrible at keeping secrets."


	7. Chapter 7

"Is that so, Jessica?" He lifted her easily as he'd done in the kitchen weeks ago, when she'd challenged him to "kiss her like a man." She let out a gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting his mouth with her own passionately.. His tongue explored her mouth _how is he such a good kisser, seriously_ and she felt lightheaded - she loved the lustful, commanding side of Nick. He turned to the bed and laid her down on pink sheets with blue flowers, never breaking his connection with her. He kissed her urgently, managing to pull away from her only to press his mouth against her collarbone. "If I'm so bad at secrets, then how'd I keep you from finding out?"

She sucked in breath as his mouth moved lower, across the swell of her breast. "I think it's probably easier to keep a secret when you can't even admit it to yourself, Nick." She ran her fingers through his hair and felt her breathing get shallower as he kissed all over her flesh, pointedly avoiding the spot she desperately wanted him to touch. Her body arched and she felt herself aching for him.

Unable to torture her (or resist her) any longer, Nick flicked a tongue across her nipple gently and, without moving his mouth from her breast, said "You might be right, Jessica," in a low, uneven voice.

A shudder moved through Jess as Nick sucked her nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, savoring the taste of her skin. Releasing it, he traced his tongue over her again, then kissed and grazed her with his teeth gently.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "Nick! You can't just..." She let one hand fall to the bed, grasping at her floral sheets, as the other tightened her grip in his hair.

"Why not? It feels good to me. Does it feel good to you, Jessica?" She barely registered his soft hoarse chuckle, mirroring her words from earlier in the day back to her. It felt like a thousand years ago.

"Yes, it's just..." She gasped for air as he paused to kiss his way across her chest.

"Just what?" Her chest was heaving and he placed a steadying palm on her stomach, kissing it too for good measure before returning his attention to her other nipple, stroking it with his tongue. His attentiveness was causing her to speak in breathy moans and whimpers, and he smiled slightly to himself as she thrust her hips against him. _This might be my new favorite thing. Making her feel like this makes me feel like a million bucks._

"I just can't...so good. Please don't stop." Her back arched, giving him even easier access, and he noticed her unruly hair escaping from her bun as she bent her neck back into the pillow.

"Well, Jess, I think I might have to stop," he teased lightly, and even though her hand tightened in his hair again, he started dropping light kisses lower, down the soft flesh of her stomach.

_Why am I not even self-conscious about this,_ Jess wondered randomly, as she loosened her grip and felt her body relax slightly. _ I never let anyone touch me here. _She realized it was the slow, concentrated way he was worshipping her body, like being able to touch her was the best gift he'd ever gotten, and he wanted to savor every inch of her. _I have never felt more desired in my life,_ she realized, and couldn't help but smile. _And I don't have to wonder if this is all he wants from me, because he's mine now._

Nick paused, lifting his gaze to meet her eyes, enjoying the smile he saw gracing her lips. "You know how absolutely beautiful you are, Jess? Like the most gorgeous, perfect thing I could ever have hoped for. Just a gift."

She tensed slightly at his words - it was almost as though he'd read her thoughts. But her smile stayed, and she felt desire pool within her as he continued to feather gentle kisses downward. He adjusted and she spread her legs instinctively as his kisses spread to her soft, pale inner thighs, his stubble creating a mixed sensation that shot butterflies to her stomach and quickened her breathing again.

Nick couldn't stop exploring her, delighting in the feel of her flesh and the sounds she was making. He slid his palms underneath her, to cup her firm ass, squeezing gently, and then allowing a finger to slowly trail down the curve of one cheek. He felt her holding her breath in anticipation, and couldn't restrain himself any longer.

As soon as his tongue met the part of her that had been aching, she exhaled, arching her back slightly and finding a handhold in the sheets again. As if his senses weren't overwhelmed enough, he kept his eyes up to watch her face cloud with pleasure and her dark hair, escaped from its bun, pool around her shoulders and breasts. The clean, comforting scent of her bedding, and of her, surrounded him and made him dizzy with desire. _ Is there a single thing I wouldn't do for this woman? Anything she could do or say that could make me abandon this? _And when she thrust her hips lightly, murmuring his name, along with a soft, "oh, fuck," he knew he was simply done for. _Nope. There is absolutely nothing I want more than her._ His beautiful, sweet girlfriend was also bold and fearless with him, and he felt himself more turned on than ever. He savored her in a steady, nonsensical rhythm until Jess cried out, feeling wave after wave of pleasure and release take over her body. _Oh, please don't let us mess this up,_ she thought. _ It's too good. _

Planting several more kisses up her body, Nick rested on an elbow next to Jess, watching her breathing slow and her body relax, a satisfied hum in her throat. He was about to suggest that they'd had a long day and she should sleep, if she wanted to, but in an instant, she'd opened her eyes. She placed one soft palm on his chest to push him flat on his back amongst her pillows.

"I'm not done with you yet, Nick."

****_I hope she never is._


	8. Chapter 8

Jess straddled Nick, amazed by this handsome, masculine roommate she could now call her boyrfriend. _He's come a long way since the last wedding I went to with him._ She bent to meet his mouth, her disheveled hair tickling his face. She kissed her way to his ear, where she breathed, "I want you in me. Now."

Nick spun them swiftly so that he was on top of her body, enjoying her curves against him and her startled laugh. _ Jesus, her laugh. How were we almost ending this hours ago? How was that ever an option?_ He pressed two soft kisses to her forehead as she reached for a condom from her bedside stand. The tender sweetness of this gesture, coming from Nick during the hottest and most satisfying sex she'd had, filled her heart with even more love for him. _I don't think I can ever let him go._

Jess slowly, deliberately rolled the condom onto Nick, never breaking contact with his eyes. The darkened desire clouding them sent a shiver down Jess's spine. She'd barely finished and released him to trace her fingers up his hips, when he entered her with a hoarse gasp of pleasure. Jess's fingers involuntarily dug into his flesh as she was filled with a thick delicious pressure, and when she whispered "oh, God", her lips brushed against his nipple. He paused inside her, groaning.

"Jess...please. You feel so good...that's...not helping."

Emboldened, Jess felt saucy and couldn't resist teasing him. "Oh...I'm sorry, Nick. I like to consider myself very helpful. Is this better?" Her hands on his hips drew him oh-so-slowly out of her, and he sucked in a ragged breath as her body released him. Holding her gaze, he noted the playful sparkle in her eyes as she deftly encircled his waist with her legs and thrust upward to meet him again...hard.

Nick let out a strangled laugh at the overwhelming sensation. "Goddammit, Jessica. Very helpful." He ran a tongue across one of her own nipples, smiling as her body reacted and goosebumps covered the lovely flesh beneath him. Nick began thrusting deeply, matching her efforts and hearing a change in her breathing as she began to come undone once more. He paused again, teasing her by halting the rhythmic friction and planting a smug kiss on her surprised pout.

_Oh, he thinks he can win this? Is this a thing now? This is happening. _

Challenged, Jess pushed his hips away again to break their connection, and turned over beneath him, on hands and knees before he realized what she was doing. He shuddered as his erection pressed against her firm ass. _Holy shit._ She pulled her hair out of her face, waving it carelessly to one side as she looked back over her shoulder at his shocked expression. He swallowed hard, mouth slightly open, floored by her brazen attempt to one-up him. _Stubborn and unexpected, even in bed,_ Nick mused. _Unpredictable...and hot as hell._ _ She wins._ "Changing it up, Nicholas," she said in a husky voice, firmly grasping and guiding him into her again.

Nick placed a firm hand on each hip, smoothing his thumbs over the ass he'd coveted through so, so many short skirts and ridiculously endearing patterned pajama bottoms. He pulled her to him, enjoying long, slow movements that made him ache for release. Jess's moans beneath him heightened his senses. Leaning into her back, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and brushed his thumb over her gently. He could no longer understand what she was saying, but when he felt her fall over the edge again, he pressed a breathless kiss to her shoulder blade, and as the blood rushing in his veins became a dull roar, he let himself go.

After he recovered, Nick carefully separated himself from Jess, lying on his back and pulling his beautifully sexy girlfriend to him, marveling at the way her cheek felt against his chest and her hair tickled his nose. "You're a force to be reckoned with, Ms. Day. I'm not sure I can keep up with ya."

Jess propped herself up on her elbow, tangling the fingers of her free hand with Nick's. "Practice makes perfect, so we'll just have to give you plenty of opportunities to succeed."

"Ugh, are you teacher-ing me, Jess?" Nick laughed, feigning disgust. "That's kind of weird."

Jess squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "You like it."

"You're right. I love it." Nick admitted. His eyes became more serious and he lifted their locked fingers to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. "I love you, Jess." The quiet words fell from his mouth, and he didn't second-guess them. _It's true. There's no sense worrying over it. I love her, and she deserves to hear it._ He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and watched her face.

Jess felt her eyes become a little teary. She knew, possibly better than anyone, what it meant for Nick to be able to say that. _He's really going to meet me halfway. I think we have a shot at something amazing. _"I love you too, Nick." She gave him a lingering kiss, wanting desperately for him to feel how much he meant to her. "Thank you for coming after me."

She was exhausted - they'd been through the proverbial roller coaster in the last 24 hours, and adrenaline could only carry her so far. She snuggled into Nick again, who pulled the covers over them and held her close. He whispered something she didn't hear into her hair as she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

**The end for now - but I've loved writing this and will start something new soon. Thank you so much for reading, for the thoughtful reviews and for following. :)**


End file.
